Thanksgiving Memories
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Thanksgiving is everywhere for the Vocaloids and UTAUs! I at least want to get one Thanksgiving fanfic ON Thanksgiving, so sorry if the other parts haven't been published. This is a trilogy! Part one: Crypton Family Part two: UTAU family Part three (Special!): Kagamine family
1. Crypton Family

Thanksgiving with the Crypton Family - A Vocaloid Fanfic

Part 1 of 3 in the Thanksgiving Trilogy. It's Thanksgiving for the Crypton family, but what exactly are they thankful for?

Rin's POV (I thought it was person of view, but it's point of view)

I walked into the kitchen to all the smells. Turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and many other things. There, I see Kaito, Len, Luka, Meiko, and Miku at the table. "Pick whatever you want," Meiko told me. Everyone else had Meiko's fine cooking sitting in front of them. I quickly gathered my plate with all the finest dishes and sides. I picked out five scoops of corn, two rolls and some turkey. I see Len smirking. "Your turn this year," He told me. "All right, Rin, Len, we're flipping a coin." Luka told us. "I call tails!" I shouted. Len crossed his arms, furious. Luka flipped the coin. If I lost, I would have to say Grace. If I won, I'd be safe for another three hundred, sixty-four days. The coin turned in the air, then Luka slapped it onto her hand. "Tails! Len must say Grace!" She announced. By the time we were back at the table, Kaito, Meiko, and Miku sat at the table, expecting Len to say Grace. Len said Grace, then yelled, "Let's eat!" I poked at my turkey, then stabbed my corn and stuffed it in my mouth. As everyone was eating, I looked outside. There was a fresh pelt of white, gleaming snow.

Flashback (to five years old)

The white snow covered my eyes. A world of wonder filled my eyes. Len had a ball in his hand, made of snow. "Look, Rin, snow!" Len said. We ran up to Luka and Miku, our big sisters. "The snow is fun! I wish you could play with us." I told them. They smiled. "Of course we will!" Luka replied.

"Rin!" Len snapped. "What are you thankful for?" "I'm thankful for you guys, because without you I wouldn't be the person I am." Everyone went around the table, saying what they were thankful for. Ah, the day unfortunately had to end, but it ended in a good way.


	2. UTAU Family

Thanksgiving with the UTAU Family - An UTAU Fanfic

Part 2 of 3 in the Thanksgiving Trilogy. The Vocaloids may be fancy, but the UTAUs are a different story...

Nana's POV

(A/N: Sorry that I didn't get this on time! At least Friday is okay, right? And the first story was on Thanksgiving. Please forgive me!)

My mouth watered as the turkey was set in front of me. Teto raised her glass for her unique epic-Thanksgiving-speech-of-awesomeness-that-everyone-has-to-suffer-for-so-long.

"Everyone," Teto began. "We have gathered here today to be together in spite of the holiday, Thanksgiving. We may not live in America, though I will tell you the story. Around the 1650s, a group of English people named the Pilgrims came to the new world. But as they settled, their people were dying. After sickness, they had about fifty people left; about twenty kids, thirty or forty adults left. Two Indians named Samoset and Squanto helped the pilgrims survive the first few years until they grew into about one hundred.

"Ever since, America has gotten about one billion people. Now, there aren't too many remaining Indian tribes in America." Ted interrupted, "I told it better!" Teto rolled her eyes. "Well, now I'll introduce the people who spent their time here. Ted the Troublemaker, Sora the Stupid, Sara the Super, Ritsu the Right, Nana the Nice, Momo the Marvellous, Defoko the Daring, Ruko the Rose, Tei the... um... Terrifying, and me, Teto the Thankful!" Ted groaned. "But you're always the troublemaker!" "Let's eat!" Teto quickly replied. "Hey, Nana, I heard that your family is being developed. Congrats!" Ritsu told me. "Thanks!" I replied. Suddenly, Sora started ranting about how he wasn't stupid. "That's what makes you stupid," Sara replied through a full mouth. "Yeah! Sara the Super, to the rescue!" Ritsu laughed. "Right, Ritsu the Right," Sara agreed. Everyone laughed. "I'm not stupid!" Sora was tormented. Ah, Thanksgiving.

It's the time we make Sora stupid.


End file.
